


关于公平交易的歧义点（上）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	关于公平交易的歧义点（上）

念书时，课本讲过小鸟是属于天空的动物，它们不应该被锁进笼子，应该自由自在的飞翔，豢养一只鸟儿，相当于变相割了它们的翅膀，那样太残忍，不是心怀善念之人的所作所为——

看，歧义出现了：不是心怀善念之人的所作所为，也就是说，假如站在这里的是个十恶不赦之人，那么，不割了鸟儿的翅膀反而显得奇怪呢。

 

边伯贤自认为自己从不是什么好人，他坏透了，开赌场，干走私，杀人越货，做尽天下所有坏事，如果这个世界上真的存在十八层地狱，那他死后一定会下十八层地狱，受尽各种刑法，永世不得翻身。但他现在还活着，非常健康的活着，所以下不下地狱这种事情还是等他死了再说吧。

帮会最近开始转型尝试经营正道上的生意，还真不是边伯贤怕了，不过为自己做坏事找门路找幌子而已。你知道，官商勾结狼狈为奸八个字不是随便说说，一旦有了所谓正儿八经的幌子，上面对他那些见不得光的生意就会睁一只眼闭一只眼。他不傻，早在进入帮会的头几年就明白转型是必经之路，可那些老顽固死活都要遵守什么江湖规矩，他潜心经营，一步一步除掉老家伙，终于让他等到掌握实权的那一天，再从那一天算起，一直到他四十岁这一年，帮会在他的管理下日渐壮大，帮会的字号成了令人闻风丧胆的字眼。前后十几年，经历过的煎熬痛苦以及种种代价怕是到死都忘不了。

年初的酒会，边伯贤看着几十号新人站在面前向他敬酒，突然觉得自己老了，可不是，白头发都长出来了，乱七八糟的小毛病也找上门了。前段时间心血来潮和帮里几个打手玩什么格斗竞赛，仅仅几个回合而已，他就喘得厉害。身边人巴结他，说打架这种事不用他操心，自有年轻人前赴后继替他卖命。边伯贤笑笑，不说话，回家以后把这件事告诉他养的金丝雀，金丝雀乜他一眼，轻飘飘说你脑子坏掉了吗，快五十岁的大叔就不要乱逞能。边伯贤喉头一梗，心说这小金丝雀越来越不把他放在眼里了，当即拿出年轻时爱耍泼皮无赖的劲头，说什么都要在床上讨回来。他缠着金丝雀要了一整晚，第二天早上，金丝雀没事儿人一样照旧早起为边伯贤做早饭，边伯贤呢，累的好像自己才是被操那一个，脚步虚浮无精打采，金丝雀打趣他喊他大叔，边伯贤气得牙痒痒，却不敢再造次，生怕小妖精故意使坏榨干他精气。

说起这只金丝雀，边伯贤想套用时下流行的爱情小说常用的那一句：他是他的软肋，是心底最柔软之处。

明明一开始只把金丝雀当金丝雀来养的，甚至怀了不可告人的秘密——金丝雀和他的白月光长得太像了。白月光失踪了，几年后遇见金丝雀，原本平静如水的心顿时波澜大作，他挥金如土追求金丝雀，那段时间，大小黑道有着这样的传言：那位边先生为了一个高冷的小美人要金盆洗手。倒没有这么夸张，只是恰好碰上帮派筹备转型的时间点而已。金丝雀对他不冷不热，吊他胃口吊了很长一段时日。边伯贤坐不住了，他想了一个下作的办法——下药。第二天，金丝雀对于两人赤身裸体躺在一个被窝里竟没有边伯贤想象中的暴跳如雷，而是冷冰冰说一句：再给我下药就阉了你——嗯……比暴跳如雷还恐怖。说完这话的金丝雀继续冷冰冰蹦出几个字：给我钱和房子我就跟你。

几个字如同一盆凉水浇在边伯贤头上，他以为金丝雀不是从前遇到的凡尘之物，没想到还是庸俗之人，也罢，他只要金丝雀像极白月光那张皮，金丝雀也只要他的钱而已，各取所需。

于是边伯贤收起不应该有的蠢蠢欲动，认真豢养鸟儿。

最近，边伯贤发现似乎做不到再把玩物两个字套在金丝雀身上，他想从金丝雀那儿讨点别的什么，别的他很久没肖想过的东西。

聪明如他，冥冥中预感要天翻地覆了。

 

半山腰那栋小别墅是附近唯一亮灯的建筑物。当初边伯贤买下这块地就是图清净，他年轻时候爱热闹，这不假，但现在他不再年轻，历经千帆他变得沉稳内敛，开始回归正常生活规律，戒烟戒酒，坚持晨练。除了这些还有一个原因——Chenee——他的金丝雀——是山脚镇上小学的音乐老师。为了Chenee上下班方便，边伯贤买了这块地。

Chenee知道后难得露出惊讶表情，受宠若惊的说你不必为我做到这一步。边伯贤耸了耸肩膀，也为我自己，我都是你嘴里的大叔了，想图个清静。金丝雀抿了抿嘴角，好半天才说，谢谢。

一句谢谢包含万千意味。

Chenee热爱音乐，有一把好嗓音，有无数天生的音乐细胞。喜欢唱歌弹琴，喜欢写词作曲，以前住在市中心的公寓，那里太吵，他总是没办法静下心创作。后来找到音乐老师这份工作，他干脆搬去学校宿舍，一个月时间不到，边伯贤就买了半山腰那块地。心中一边堂皇一边窃喜，堂皇自己会不会想得有点多，窃喜边伯贤对他还是上心的，不止把他当做豢养的玩物看待。

偌大的客厅静悄悄，唯独沙发边的落地灯亮着，边伯贤一眼就看见蜷缩在沙发上的人。那人只穿一件宽松的白色长袖T恤，两条细瘦的腿赤裸着，蓬松金发软塌塌垂落，几缕发丝勾了睫毛，边伯贤轻轻拂去发丝，睫毛抖了抖，那人睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊的说，回来了。

边伯贤席地而坐，看他的金丝雀像一只被吵醒的猫咪，不高兴的瘪嘴，“又穿的这么少，当心感冒。”

如果放在从前，他绝对不会对他豢养的玩物说什么关心的话，可是Chenee不一样，Chenee身上似乎有种魔力，勾着他不自觉吐露温柔关怀。边伯贤自私的将这种心理归结到白月光身上——没办法对白月光说出的只能对相貌极为相似的Chenee说。

“太热……”

“开空调。”

“不要，闷。”

“卧室空气好，为什么不去卧室睡？”

“不要，等你。”

沉睡许久的嗓音有些沙哑，不复白日的清亮，但边伯贤听来觉得特别性感，尤其配上不自觉拐弯的撒娇尾音，一颗心跟冰淇淋似的，快化了。

“现在我回来了，回房睡吧。”他抱起他的金丝雀——怎么又轻了，明天得叮嘱阿姨多做点有营养的饭菜。

才迈上几阶楼梯，Chenee突然从边伯贤怀里跳下来，咚咚咚跑在前面，边跑边说等我半小时。话尾音消失在楼梯拐角，二楼最里面的房间门砰的被关上，几分钟后，叮叮当当的钢琴声飞过来。

边伯贤叹口气，心说半小时哪里够，看情况又得熬一晚上。

灵感好像喜欢找麻烦的警察，说来就来。他能游刃有余应对政府高官，但是对Chenee突如其来的作曲灵感无可奈何。

也就是这种无法掌控全局——Chenee的全局——的不甘心，令边伯贤对他的金丝雀欲罢不能，时时怀有肮脏下流的欲望。

明明是关在笼子里的鸟儿，却视笼子为无物。

身为鸟儿的主人要好好“操”心才行呢。

 

半个小时的沐浴时间，Chenee还躲在工作室没有出来。边伯贤看了眼挂钟，决定拿出他高高在上的边先生身份，给予金丝雀严重警告。

不禁想起Chenee刚跟着他的那段时日。那时候Chenee非常听话乖巧，任由边伯贤摆布，边伯贤要往东他绝不敢往西，比方说在床上摆出各种羞耻姿势，比方说躲在边伯贤的办公桌下为他口交，但他仍不满足，尤其看见Chenee高傲的眼神，只想把这只小鸟驯服到乖乖听话，自觉收起暗中准备飞翔的翅膀。可是世间万物并不会遂我们的心意，老天爷总是猝不及防带给我们种种意外——

Chenee变了，变得会撒娇耍小脾气，会警告边伯贤不许干扰他的创作时间，就是天塌了都不可以敲响工作室的门，更别说时不时揶揄他打趣他，喊他大叔喊他老头子。奇怪的是边伯贤竟然照单全收。偶然一次被手下撞见他家大佬委屈巴巴蹲在工作室门外，颇为无聊的一边数花瓣一边嘀咕进去、不进去。传言又开始流窜了，让人非常哭笑不得的传言——心狠手辣杀人不眨眼的边先生是气管炎。

追本溯源，并不是Chenee变了，是边伯贤变了，他变得贪心，变得想看看这只鸟儿活蹦乱跳、天真乐观的一面。同时心里也矛盾至极，既想让鸟儿乖乖服从他，又希望不要因为自己感到束缚——不要把他当做金主，只当做普通的伴侣看待。

那时候意识到这点的边伯贤着实懵了好久，揣着一颗七上八下的心一整晚都没睡，可是当金丝雀躺在他身下婉转呻吟、哭哭啼啼喊他边先生的时候，那些乱七八糟的思绪噗的一下消失不见。

那是边伯贤头一次感到自己无法掌控全局，他试着和别的男孩子上床，有听话的，有不听话的，但是没有一个能像Chenee那样带给他恍惚不解的情绪。边伯贤终于敢面对自己的内心了——

他把Chenee划在特殊对待那一边，属于心底那一边。

 

一如既往，Chenee躲在工作室对敲门声不闻不问，生生把人人敬畏的边先生晾在外面。边伯贤也懒得废话，他憋了一肚子邪火急需发泄，转身回卧房取来门钥匙，开了门大摇大摆走进去。

转椅遮了大半身影，只能看见蓬松的金发高出椅背。边伯贤走近些，电脑屏幕显示一堆他看不懂的乱七八糟线条，Chenee带着耳机根本没发现身后站了个人。他自作自受，拿当初乖巧的Chenee和现在恃宠而骄的Chenee作对比，心中烦躁情绪有增无减。两条手臂绕过Chenee撑在桌子边沿，将他的金丝雀困在胸口和桌子之间。金丝雀终于发现他了，回过头怨怼的瞪了一眼，刨开边伯贤碍事的手，嘟哝快出去别烦他。

边伯贤轻柔抚摸那一头金发，说话语气却没有那么轻柔，“我看你最近有点得意忘形了，忘了这个家谁说了算。”

瘦弱身形立刻僵住，良久才小心翼翼回答：“对不起……”

对不起有用他边伯贤早就上天堂了。

他退后几步坐在宽大的单人沙发，双臂环抱，两腿敞开，睡袍的腰带本就松松挂在胯骨上，这一番动作下来，腰带彻底松开，两腿之间尚且疲软的家伙随着敞开的动作暴露在空气中。

“过来。”边伯贤对他的金丝雀发号施令，金丝雀还是听话的，乖乖摘了耳机向边伯贤的方向腾挪，“不是这样，用膝盖走过来。”

狭长双眼有一瞬间慌乱，喉结不安的上下滑动，边伯贤看得心满意足，说话语气都促狭：“快点啊Chenee，你知道我最讨厌等了。”

“……是，我知道了。”

他的金丝雀敛了眉眼恭敬回答，而后跪趴在地面，膝盖与手掌紧贴地毯一步一步朝边伯贤爬去。

 

桌子距离沙发并不算太长，地毯是高档羊毛质地，完全不用担心这种行走方式会伤害Chenee的肌肤，边伯贤要的也不是伤害，他要恭敬，要金丝雀明白应该把他放在什么位置——最近的确太宠这个人了，以致名为温馨的情绪感染了自己的心态。

他才是主宰者，一切由他说了算，决不能对金丝雀抱有听之任之的态度，决不能被一只小小的鸟儿俘获。

T恤铃口十分宽大，由于跪趴的姿势，领口内的春光一览无余，那片紧致光洁的胸口，胸口两处挺翘的乳尖，当然还有白色的平角内裤。边伯贤深知内裤包裹的臀肉摸上去是何种手感——非常好，又圆又翘又结实，如果再拍上几巴掌，臀肉就跟果冻一样颤巍巍的晃。

他心里的邪火烧得更猛了。

待Chenee爬到他脚边如同猫一般乖巧的跪坐着，边伯贤掀起浴袍下摆反复揉搓已经勃起的家伙，上翘的龟头流着水，他把那根东西往下压了压，铃口恰好对准Chenee的脸。金丝雀心知肚明接下来要做什么，想都没想就张嘴含吮那根东西。

粗大家伙填满口腔撑的嘴角发酸，不过吃下一多半而已，龟头已然挤开狭窄咽喉小幅度摩擦那处的软肉。压不下的生理性反胃令Chenee红了眼角，喉咙发出难耐的呜咽声。尽管如此，他还是没有选择吐出肉棒，而是吃得更深，反复做着深喉动作。

边伯贤爽得头皮发麻，一下一下轻抚Chenee头顶柔软的发丝，他点了根烟懒洋洋倚着沙发靠背，看他的大家伙一刻不停于金丝雀的嘴巴进出。能唱好听歌曲的双唇爆了毛细血管，红红肿肿的，口水染了嘴唇和肉棒，在灯下反射淫靡放荡的光泽。

“准备工作做了吗？”边伯贤问道。

“做了……”

“怎么做的？”

“这样……”

Chenee说着转了个方向背对边伯贤，他仍维持跪趴的姿势，手伸向背后撩起衣服在褪下内裤，略微泛红的穴口在边伯贤眼前完整暴露。他一点都不害羞——早在确定包养关系的第一天就这么做过，如今已是轻车熟路。手指放进嘴里吮了吮便伸向后方挤进小穴，先是指尖，再是指关节，最后两根手指上下交叠模仿性交动作扩张那处。姿势不合适，手指进得并不深，甚至在无意间撑开穴口露出内里红嫩软肉。

时至今日，那处已然被边伯贤开发至熟烂，才进出几次就开始流水，内壁蓄满淫水，因为搅弄的动作发出咕啾咕啾的声音。

真好，他的金丝雀没有骗他，确实在他回来前扩张至充分。

边伯贤上前揽起Chenee的腰肢，推搡着人趴在工作桌上，膝盖轻松分开双腿，粗大硬热的家伙撞了撞腿间的囊袋便挤了进去。

好紧，太紧了，做过那么多次还是紧的如同处子，可是主动蠕动的内壁清楚告诉边伯贤这个人早被他调教成熟，懂得有节奏的放松收紧吃他的家伙。穴口一圈撑得平展没有一丝褶皱，几番进出后泛了红，边伯贤狠狠撞了几下就感觉龟头被什么紧紧吸住，手探去下方轻柔摩挲铃口，被他操干的身体哆嗦个不停，咿咿呀呀的呻吟声立时钻进耳朵。

“啊……呜……好舒服……”

金丝雀非常懂得如何取悦边伯贤，不能太矜持也不能太放荡，情话要说得恰到好处，身体才不会太难过。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”

“吃了……唔……”

“吃了还这么饿？”边伯贤故意取笑，身下人的耳朵立时红了。

屁股扭了扭，Chenee费力的撑起上半身回头望着边伯贤，哑着嗓子说：“嗯……好饿……想吃边先生的精液……”

他倏地掐紧来回晃动的阴茎根部，穴口猛地缩紧，夹着边伯贤几乎交代进去，他后退一些，哪知淫靡的小穴一点也不舍得松开肉棒，咬他咬得紧紧地。边伯贤仰头长叹口气，一边耸动胯部，手指一边抚过身下人笔直的脊椎。后背遍布薄汗，摸上去滑腻腻的，吃着他的东西的地方一样滑腻软糯，完全撑开的内壁仿佛生来就该做他的肉套子，放肆享受边伯贤一进一出的抽送。他掐着Chenee的腰，摇晃着胯部不知疲倦操干后穴。每一下都会干到深处，当干进深处，龟头小幅度戳刺敏感点，内壁绞得更紧了。

“喜欢我这样干你吗？”边伯贤气喘吁吁的问道。

“喜欢……喜欢的……”

狭长双眼湿漉漉，边伯贤倾身吻上那些卷翘睫毛，舌尖细细舔舐对方通红的眼角，“还喜欢我怎么做？”

“喜欢……啊……喜欢用后面高潮……”

“好。”

他拽着Chenee把人按在地板上，两手扒开臀肉，后穴如何吃他的样子看得一清二楚。边伯贤看红了眼，操干后穴的动作越来越快，内壁抽搐的频率也越来越快，能感觉什么湿湿热热的东西一股一股浇在龟头上，再看向他的金丝雀——他的金丝雀已经喊不出声音了，只会张大嘴急促喘息，而身下那根东西也被他掐得变成深红色。

“我射进去了哦……”

金丝雀眨眨眼，软塌塌的回答：“嗯……全部射进来……”

“你确定？”

“全部……”

啪的一声，脆响划破令人窒闷的空气，边伯贤放松鼠蹊开始射精，又浓又稠的精液一点不剩全部射在肠道深处。Chenee也终于卸了力气，浑身发着抖射精。

你以为这样就结束了？别忘了，他说的是：全部。

射精后的铃口仍然大张着，囊袋缩了缩，尿液取代精液经由尿道淅淅沥沥尿在里面，小腹以肉眼可见的速度鼓胀起来。

Chenee无法拒绝这种羞辱人的举动，他不能拒绝，这是他和那位黑帮大佬的交易，尽管这场交易中他是吃亏那一个，但他需要边伯贤的金钱与势力，那是他没有的东西，那是他达成梦想必须有的东西。他闭了闭眼，低声下气的说：

“谢谢边先生……”

啪嚓，是什么易碎品碎裂的声音，边伯贤看着那个蜷缩成一团的身形，蹂躏过度的下体泥泞不堪，沾满他的尿液和精液，很奇怪，这一次没有得到身心满足，填不满的空虚占据身体，他满脑子都是金丝雀隐忍委屈的神情，从前那种理所应当消失不见了，取而代之的是一个浅浅的洼，长在他心底的洼，按一按就会溢出似水柔情。

更奇怪的，是在这一刻边伯贤没有想起他的白月光，心里眼中皆被一个小他二十岁的男孩占满。

 

妈的。

 


End file.
